Led Zeppelin:Nobody's Fault But Mine (Guitar Tabs)
| = not a standard bar line; just used to separate music ~ = vibrato or held note x = percussive note with no pitch; muted note . = staccato; mute the note immediately after striking it h = hammer on p = pull off s = slide b = bend string up to indicated pitch/fret r = release bend to indicated string/fret / = slide up \ = slide down o \_ o / repeat sign Intro /w phaser (doubled by two guitars playing Intro2) e:-------------------------------|-------------------------------------| B:-15p12-12-15p12-12-15-15b17~---|-15p12-12-15p12-12-------------------| G:-------------------------------|-------------------12-14b16~---------| D:-------------------------------|-------------------------------------| A:-------------------------------|-------------------------------------| E:-------------------------------|-------------------------------------| e:----------------------------------|--------------------------------| B:-15p12-12-15~--15b17---15-12------|--------------------------------| G:-----------------------------14p12|-14p13-13-14p13-13-14-14b16r14--| D:----------------------------------|--------------------------------| A:----------------------------------|--------------------------------| E:----------------------------------|--------------------------------| e:--------------------| B:--------------------| G:-13-----------------| D:----14~-------------| A:--------------------| E:--------------------| Intro2 also /w phaser e:-----------------------|----------------------|--------------------| B:--3p0-0-3p0-0-3--3b5~--|-3p0-0-3p0-0----------|-3p0-0-3~--3b5--3-0-| G:-----------------------|-------------0--2b4~--|--------------------| D:-----------------------|----------------------|--------------------| A:-----------------------|----------------------|--------------------| E:-----------------------|----------------------|--------------------| e:------|------------------------------------------------------------| B:------|------------------------------------------------------------| G:-2p0~-|-2p1-1-2p1-1-2--2b4r2--1---1~-------------------------------| D:------|---------------------------2~-------------------------------| A:------|---------------------------2~-------------------------------| E:------|---------------------------0~-------------------------------| 1 e:-----------------------------|-------------------------------------| B:-----------------------------|-------------------------------------| G:----------7------------------|-----------7-------------------------| D:--9p7-----7------------------|---9p7--7--7------------2~-----------| A:--7p5--7--5p2--2-------------|---7p5--5--5----0-------0~-----------| E:------------------3b---0~----|--------------------3b---------------| 2 e:-------------------------|-----------------------------------------| B:-------------------------|-----------------------------------------| G:-------------------------|----------------------2~-----------------| D:-2p0-0-------------------|--2p0-0---------------2~-----------------| A:-------2p0---------------|--------2p0--0--------0~-----------------| E:-----------0---3b---0~---|----------------3b4----------------------| 3 Freely e:-----------------------|-------------------------------------------| B:-----------------------|-------------------------9-9-10-10--9-10---| G:-7-----7-7-----9-x-x-9-|--7-----7---7---------9--9-9--9--9--9--9---| D:-7-----7-7---9-9-x-x-9-|--7-----7---7--------11--9-9-11-11--9-11---| A:-5-0-0-5-0-0-7-7-x-x-7-|--5-0-0-5-0-0--10-11-----------------------| E:-------------0---------|-------------------------------------------| Song progression: Fade into Intro and Intro2 (/w phaser!) played FOUR times Repeat lyrics two times, with Intro and Intro2 Aah aah aah aah, Aah aah aah aah. Aah aah, aah aah aah aah aah, Aah aah aah ah ah ah aah. off 1 x1 3 x2 3 x1 /w lyrics: Oh, nobody's fault but mine, oh, nobody's fault but mine, yeah, strum E F#5 G5 A5 tryin' to save my soul Delilah. Oh it's nobody's fault but mine. 2 x1 3 x2 3 x1 /w lyrics: Devil he taught me to roll, the Devil he taught me to roll, strum E F#5 G5 A5 how to roll the log Delilah. Oh it's nobody's fault but mine. 2 x1 1 x1 Repeat lyrics *three* times, with Intro and Intro2 (and phaser) Aah aah aah aah, Aah aah aah aah. Aah aah, aah aah aah aah aah, Aah aah aah ah ah ah aah. off 1 x2 During Harmonica solo, guitar plays: 3 x9 1/2 times freely 3 x1 /w lyrics: Brother he showed me the gong, brother he showed me the ding dong ding dong, strum E F#5 G5 A5 how to kick that gong Delilah. Oh it's nobody's fault but mine. 2 x1 3 x2 3 x1 /w lyrics: Gotta monkey on my back, a m-m-m-m-monkey on my back back back back. strum E F#5 G5 A5 Vow to change my ways Delilah. Nobody's fault but mine. Solo Rhythm for guitar solo is: 1 x2, then 3 x8 (bend the open note behind the nut) \/ e:-------------------------------------------------------------------| B:---------------3~--------------------------------------------------| G:--2b4r3b4~---------2b3r2b3r2p0------0~~----0b2r0b2r0---------------| D:----------------------------------2-------------------2~-----------| A:-------------------------------------------------------------------| E:-------------------------------------------------------------------| e:-------3-----3----5h6---5--3---5--3-----3--------------------------| B:-----3---5~----5--------------------5------------------------------| G:-2h4-------------------------------------------------------9~------| D:------------------------------------------------------9h11---------| A:-------------------------------------------------7h11--------------| E:-------------------------------------------------------------------| e:------------------------------------------12-9----9----------------| B:-----------------------------------------------12---12-9--------12-| G:-11b13r11b13r11p9----11--9----9~-------------------------11b13-----| D:---------------------------11----11--------------------------------| A:-------------------------------------------------------------------| E:-------------------------------------------------------------------| e:-9----9------------------------------------------------------------| B:---12---12~-9--------------------------------------12b14r12b14~----| G:--------------11--11b13--11-9----9-9----9~-9-----------------------| D:------------------------------11-----11------11--------------------| A:-------------------------------------------------------------------| E:-------------------------------------------------------------------| e:-------------------------------------------------------------------| B:-12--11b12---10---------10-------------------12b14r12b14~------12--| G:----------------12b14------12-11-9-9~--9---------------------------| D:-----------------------------------------11------------------------| A:-------------------------------------------------------------------| E:-------------------------------------------------------------------| e:-------------------------------------------------------------------| B:--9----9~--x--10------11b12------11b12-----11b12------11b12--------| G:----11---------9--------------x----------x---------x----------x----| D:-------------------------------------------------------------------| A:-------------------------------------------------------------------| E:-------------------------------------------------------------------| e:-------------------------------------------------12----------------| B:-11b12------11b12-----------------------------12-----15b17~~-------| G:---------x----------x--x---9----9----9--11h13----------------------| D:-----------------------------11---11-------------------------------| A:-------------------------------------------------------------------| E:-------------------------------------------------------------------| e:-15.--------15.--------15---------------15.---------15.------------| B:----15b17------15b17------15----------------15b17-------15b17r15---| G:-----------------------------14b15r14------------------------------| D:-------------------------------------------------------------------| A:-------------------------------------------------------------------| E:-------------------------------------------------------------------| e:------------------------------------12-----------------------------| B:-12------------------------------------15~--------12-12-15---------| G:----14b15----12-14-12b13------12h13---------12s13------------------| D:---------------------------14--------------------------------------| A:-------------------------------------------------------------------| E:-------------------------------------------------------------------| e:-------------------------------------------------------------------| B:-------12-12-15~-----------------------------------------------9---| G:-12s13------------14b16r14b16r14-----------9--9----9---11b13-------| D:-----------------------------------14-x---------11-----------------| A:-------------------------------------------------------------------| E:-------------------------------------------------------------------| e:-9----------------------------------------------14b16----14--12~---| B:----12p9-12p9----9---------------------------12--------------------| G:--------------11---11p9-11p9----9----9-11s13-----------------------| D:-----------------------------11---11-------------------------------| A:-------------------------------------------------------------------| E:-------------------------------------------------------------------| e:-12------------12--14b16----14--12----12--------12--14b16----------| B:----15------12---------------------15---------12-------------------| G:---------13---------------------------------x----------------------| D:-------------------------------------------------------------------| A:-------------------------------------------------------------------| E:-------------------------------------------------------------------| e:-14b16r14---12---12~--12p9-----------------------------------------| B:---------------x-----------12-9-----------------------10-----------| G:------------------------------------9----11----9----9-11-9--9~~----| D:---------------------------------11---11----11---11----------------| A:-------------------------------------------------------------------| E:-------------------------------------------------------------------| Repeat lyrics *two and one half* times, with Intro and Intro2 (and phaser) Aah aah aah aah, Aah aah aah aah. Aah aah, aah aah aah aah aah, Aah aah aah ah ah ah aah. off strum E F#5 G5 A5 I will get down rollin' tonight. N-n-n-n-n-n-n nobody's fault... e:----------------------|--------------------------------------------| B:----------------------|--------------------------------------------| G:--7-----7-7---7--9~---|--------------------------------------------| D:--7-----7-7---7--9~---|--9s7--7--7s4--4--4s2--2--------------------| A:--5-0-0-5-0-0-5--7~---|--7s5--5--5s2--2--2p0--0---5-5-5--2-2-2-2---| E:----------------------|---------------------------3-3-3--0-0-0-0---| Category:Tabs Category:Guitar Tabs